


Reckless

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story
Genre: Alternate Reality, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Ronixis should do, and what was right to do were two very different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reckless  
> Author: Zalia Chimera  
> Fandom: Star Ocean: Second Evolution  
> Characters: Claude, Ronixis  
> Rating: PG

He had a choice.

There was the right thing to do, the proper thing to do. Think of his crew, the people that he was responsible for. He was an admiral; he couldn't just run off into danger and leave his entire crew behind, no matter who it was that he was chasing. It was irresponsible and at his rank, responsibility was everything.

Or he could do what he wanted to do; go after Claude, bring him back and try to keep him safe. His duty as a father, what any father would want to do for their only child.

As he bolted for the transporter, ignoring the calls of his crew, one thought ran through Ronixis's mind. "How the hell do I explain this to Iria?"

\----------

"Claude!"

Claude turned sharply when he head the voice, eyes widening when he saw his father standing there. "Dad?!"

Ronixis took a step towards him, holding out his hand beseechingly. "Claude, come on. We need to get back to the ship. There isn't much time."

Claude stared down at the ground for a few moments, shifting uncomfortably before steadfastly looking back up at his father's face. "No. I'm staying here."

"Don't be ridiculous, Claude. This planet is-"

"I don't care!" Claude said, voice raising to a shout. The look of surprise on his father's face kind of hurt to see, but it felt good too to have something to stand up for, even to his father. "They're my friends and I'm not just going to abandon them like this." He grimaced at the thought. "I could never look at myself in the mirror again if I did."

"Claude..." his father said, a pined expression on his face. "You're my son. You can't expect me to let you run off to die."

"I'm not intending to die," Claude said with determination. "But I have to do this. Haven't you ever done something because it was right, not just because it followed regulations, even if it seemed stupid at the time?" He was being unfair and he knew it. His father was a great man, had done so much to serve the Federation and to give Claude and his mother the best of everything. But he couldn't just keep following in his footsteps forever.

His father looked like he'd been punched and Claude took that moment to dart off, heading towards where he hoped that the others would be.

 

Ronixis stared after him for a long moment, memories arising unbidden. Roak, a planet not too different to this one. What had Claude called it? Expel? And Roak would have been destroyed if they hadn't done something stupid but right. He sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

He _should_ go back to the Calnus.

He took off his communicator and, with a wry smile on his lips, hurled it as far as he could into the room before turning to follow after his son.

\----------

"I stole the Calnus," Ronixis called out when Claude and his party came into view. It sent a wave of nostalgia through him to see them all like that, remembering his own friends and their battles. He could even pick out how they would fight, make out the team dynamics. Heraldrists and fighters, long range and short range. Heh, it had been a long time since he'd seen a team kitted out like that.

Claude just stared at him, gaping and seeming unable to speak until he finally managed to stammer out a "What?!".

Ronixis smiled, shedding his heavy uniform jacket and leaving only the lighter undershirt. Ah, felt better already, like he could breathe again. All he needed now was a bow. "I said, 'I stole the Calnus'. It was before you were born. There was something that I had to do, even if it broke the rules, because it was the right thing to do."

"Oh..." Claude squeaked, looking at his father like he'd never seen him before.

"So, I place myself at your command," Ronixis continued. "Besides, how could I face your mother again if I let you run off to fight and left this planet to it's fate?"


End file.
